


no longer in chains

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Bad Parenting, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Freedom, Gen, Homophobia, Hope, Microfic, Moving, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amity had always felt unsafe with them, felt like their was nothing she could do.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Mr Blight & Mrs Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 223





	no longer in chains

It was a hard fight with her parents.

Amity had always felt unsafe with them, felt like their was nothing she could do.

But they had crossed a line when they found out about her and Luz, truly showing their twisted and corrupt side. They had told that there would be extreme consequences if they didn’t break up.

So, she had left, and so had Ed and Em who had taken her side.

Now, all of them were unpacking their stuff at the Owl House, Eda welcoming them with open arms.

She held Luz’s hand, pressure gone.

She was free.


End file.
